Invader Zim Music Meme
by Promises-Corruption
Summary: Invader Zim Music Meme ; Maybe some OOC.. XD there is randomness at time, and garanteed confusion, but Its ZaDr goodness :3333333, 10 drabbles based on songs basically, they are pretty food for something written at 4am, well, R&R.. Slight AU? idk.


**_Music Meme_**

**1: Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, etc. **[ZaDr]

**2: Put your music player on shuffle. **[: ^^;

**3: For each song, write something inspired by it. You only have until the song starts, till the end of it. No pre-planning or writing after it's over.**

**4: Do 10 songs, and make sure to include the title and artist of the song.**

* * *

><p><strong>1) Leia- Megurine Luka (NANO and MIS'S ENGLISH VER)<strong>

Zim quietly entered the room of the teenage human, Dib-stink. It was sad at Hi-Skool without him. Dib had gotten quite sick recently, and Zim found that when the Dib-monkey stayed home, life was just not as enjoyable.

Every time that he tried to laugh at the pitiful humans, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It was like something inside him had changed. Like some foreign thing had crawled under his skin and started playing with his emotions one by one making him more sad. Zim was starting to fear that Dib wouldn't ever come back to skool, He'd already been on leave for almost 2 weeks now!

As he crawled silently over to Dib, careful not to wake the other, he gently took the others hand in his.

_I don't know what I'm doing... But I hope its okay. _He told him.

"Dib, please smile? Please live and come to skool again?"

He felt the other stir, and then he saw it.

The scars on Dib's wrists. Some scarlet and healing and others pure white. Like multi-coloured tiger stripes. Said boy struggled again, against the hand and pulled back at it. "Zim."

"What are those scratches!" Zim fumed. Since when was Dib suicidal?

"Just kill me." Dib's words sent Zim over the edge.

Zim loved Dib. He loved every feeble attempt to stop his plans, how Dib watched his every movement. How nobody would lay a finger on him, and when anyone came close to him, he'd get super-jealous. It all clicked.

"Never,"

"I thought you hated me! Why wont you just finish what you started.." Dib babbled.

"I love you," Zim stated, kissing the wrist lightly. As Dib tried asking him what had gotten into him, Zim silenced him with a kiss. "And you're going back to skool tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>2)COLOR- Idk who its by XD<strong>

The night was a brilliance of flashing lights, and a mix of colours. Dib smiled and held Zim closer in his arms as they sat upon damp grass, watching the new years lights flicker in the sky's above. Dib was content. At peace with himself, and his enemy. Never would he have imagined this before; he never would've.

Zim snuggled deeper into the warm grasp of his human-lover, the one called Dib-freak. And Irk was he glad that boy was his! Zim loved the feel of the apricot skin, how baby soft it was, and adored Dib's sense of style. He thought about it, and he was the only smart one in the world right now.

As they both relaxed and watched the flashing lights, they showed each other something no one else would ever get to see.

They showed each other and themselves, their true colours.

* * *

><p><strong>3)Deep Sea Girl Medley- Gantou and some other guy singing... XD<strong>

Burning.. the smell of burning skin was what woke up Dib. He looked out his window and saw Zim, Zim was standing in the rain outside his window. Dib opened up the window to yell at the Irk, then heard the beautiful voice serenading him.

He could not make out the words, obviously something from Zim's home planet, but it sounded so sweet, so beautiful like a lullaby. And as he sat, he almost forgot that he had to save his lover.

He jumped out the window, down below at the Irk.

"ZIM!" He shouted all the way down, landing in an embrace as they fell over. The ground beneath them melted away to white, and it was pure hot. Fiery burning, and hot. Like those Nuclear reactors his dad had been working on.

"All we had to do, Dib-stink, was just be friends." Was Zim's last words before the Irk melted.

Then Dib woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>4)The beast- miku. (NANO'S ENGLISH VER.) Alt three. XD<strong>

once upon a time, in a faraway place, lived a green boy. He was an evil one, so he was imprisoned away, locked into a castle in the outskirts of the worlds end, or what they believed. It was so empty for the lad, he was in an empty castle day in and day out. He never thought that he could live a normal life.

Then he came. The Dib-monkey. He'd always fight with him from the window, as Zim stared out the window at him. He always threatened to expose Zim for what he was, but Zim did not care. He just left, and as he did, he almost felt like crying. So lonely, he was. Like a Lonely king.

Then the days passed when Dib let himself in through a deteriorated piece in the wall.

"Zim! Zim-Love come here!" He called through the halls, as Zim fled from him ever turn and corner, he could do this forever.

5)Memories Fragments- Gumi (NANO'S ENGLISH)

Dib sat on the paved road, head resting in his knees, tears trickling out of the corners of his eyes.

_That Irk actually left me. Zim left me._

He cried silently into the night remembering what was there last encounter for a while.

_His hand slipped out of his grasp as he walked slower, pulling Dib to a stop._

"_Zim has something to discuss with you, Dib." He looked at him_

'"_Zim?" Dib wondered, "What is it."_

"_I have to go." _

"_What are you talking about! You cant leave me, Zim." But it was too late. With the last that Dib spoke, the Irk was gone with the wave of his hand, and soon, even that faded into the blackening sky._

It was hard for Dib to believe it. No, he'd stay here. Zim would be back. Zim would be back. He chanted the lines over to himself. He'd wait for him, here, and this is where he'd wait. That's all there was too it.

While he waited, he could hear every one of their conversations, every one of their arguments, every memory and moment together with Zim flashed by the humans eyes, as they poured out as tears in the night. Waiting...

* * *

><p><strong>6)Rolling Girl- Miku (ENGLISH VER NANO. :D) if you haven't guessed by now, I love Nano. :D<strong>

He rolled over again in his bed for what felt like the millionth time. Sighing, he sat up. Since the time when Zim left, Dib could not feel anything. His mind was rolling everywhere. To Skool, back home, to the dinner table, to bed. But lately, he couldn't do it anymore! He scratched at his head. Anyone who asked if he was okay with Zim leaving always got lies "I'll be fine."

But it wasn't true. He was a failure to his father, sister, teacher, everyone, and now even Zim. He couldn't even believe the first person to love him like that was just _**gone. **_He needed to call someone, to tell someone, because the pain was torture. He could tell anymore of the pain, and he'd evaporate. Not in the literal context, but, maybe he could afford to fail again. He did not know. He just wants to roll around some more.

Dib wants it to end.

There was a tap at his window, and he subconsciously opened it, and almost died as he saw who it was.

"It's been a long time-" it said,

"Zim." Dib finished.

* * *

><p><strong>7)SPiCa- Miku(nico chorus ^^)<strong>

Looking at the Irk once again, he couldn't help but think this was just a dream. Zim had left, and then came back after what... a year or so? Dib just was thankful that Zim came back to him. He knew he would, so he just kept hope.

He looked up to the stars, finding the biggest and brightest one out there. He smiled, and grasped Zim's hand gently in his, chanting the words that he knew so well by heart,

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight..."

"What are you talking about, Dib-love?" Zim called, rather curiously at the human.

"Shut up, and say it." Dib blushed.

"I don't wish to partake in your human rituals right now." the Irk groaned. Dib grumbled then went back to his wish.

"I wish, that Zim will always stay by my side." He whispered, then looked over at Zim again smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>8) Fire Flower- Len(Nico Chorus ^^)<strong>

Zim chuckled malevolently, as he picked one, and then another. Zim was gracefully dancing in a field of flowers, picking on after the other for a little trick to play on his human-love, Dib. Ah, how he awaited the pranks that were to ensue.

After another three, he decided it was enough, and bolted as fast as he could to Dib-stinks house. Smiling, as he reached the destination point, he knocked on the door three times, and waited an answer. As one came, Dib excused himself from the house and walked with Zim for a second, and then Zim decided to spring the surprise.

"Here!" He smiled, handing Dib the bouquet of flowers.

"T-thanks Zim.." Dib stumbled, smiling, and blushing. Zim proceeded to Smirk. Pulling a Lazar out fast, he fired at a flower, causing it, and the rest, to fly ablaze. Zim could hardly contain his laughter as Dib threw the bouquet to the ground, stomping on it furiously.

"What the hell, Zim!"

"Hah, Hah," Zim panted after the laughing fit. "Fire flowers."

"Fire flowers are Fire works! not laterally flowers on fire!"

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>9)Arrest Rose- Vanan'Ice(puruto some guy, and some other guy. .)<strong>

Dib laughed dryly, and humourlessly at the scene in front of him.

Zim had gotten himself caught up in something similar to a robbery and his arm had got a good cut on it. Apparently, the cops had tried to arrest him, but he resisted and escaped, and fled back to Dib. Cleaning the wound carefully, Dib made sure to get the full details. It was mostly Tak's idea, and so Zim tried convincing Dib that Dib shouldn't be mad. Even if he knew he could've been killed.

"Tak got away and SIR and GIR are alright too."

"That's not the point! You can't run about all willy-nilly and do whatever you feel like Zim. We have laws, and getting arrested is the penalty for breaking some!"

Zim gasped as the antibacterial cream was spread on the cut, and hissed at the pain that followed.

"But, you don't hate me right?" Zim asked, with slightly teary eyes, from the pain.

"Of course not." Dib bent down, kissing away the tears in each eye and then smiled, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>10)Gallows bell- Miku (NANOS EFFING ENGLISH VER. XD)<strong>

Zim rocked back and forth in his space ship. It was small and cramped and perfect for him to hid out in, when he felt like this.

"_Zim, you have to. Irk and Humans don't fall in love in this lifetime. So, kill me, send me to the next. You'll follow right?" Dib stated_

"_Yes, Zim will follow, forever and always Dib-Love." Zim cried, smiling. The irk brought the gun to Dibs head, and fired._

Crying again as Zim replayed the moment in his head, he looked at his blood-stained hands and sobbed into them.

It was his time now. With open arms, he welcomed his death as he walked out into the pouring rain, looking up and smiling.

_I'll be with you soon Dib-stink._

Zim's face and body melted with the oncoming rain, and sooner than he knew, he found himself face to face with dib again.

With Dib again...

* * *

><p><strong>Woah.<strong>

**I**

**I**

**..**

**Daaaaang. O_O**

**I'm only this _…_ depressing when It's four inthemorning... If you read this, I tag you to do this Meme. .**

**Oh, Gallows Bell, Is by far my new favoooourrite song **


End file.
